vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 28
Chapter 28 is the twenty-eigth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Zhao Yan tells Yue Jian what happened. She also explains the situation with the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere, and asks her help in the future, since they both have responsibilities. Outside, Fan Le Lao starts chanting a spell to activate the Qi Yue Lu Hua and it takes effect on Zhao Yan. After they start to sleep with Yue Jian, she awakens with completely red eyes and takes the boxes containing the Keys then leaves. Yue Jian awakens after her departure, and starts looking for her. When she sees that she is about to give the Keys to a man, she calls after her, making her startle, but it doesn't stop her. She is about to hand it over, they disappear from her hand, and Ge Chen appears behind her. Fan Le Lao notes that he was able to grab an item while teleporting. Ge Chen claims that the spy's barrier caused him problems, but he made it in time. He states that he will keep the Keys for himself, when Lin Xuan Chi grabs Yue Jian, revealing that he is the true spy, and threathens him with her life. Description Zhao Yan fills in Yue Jian - she also tells her about Xi Yan. Though she expresses relief over that she has Mei Yue Yin and asks whether she still has what she given to her. Yue Jian put back the Keys into the boxes and tells Zhao Yan that the woman, whose dead body she saw tried to kill her for them. She tries to give them back to Zhao Yan, but she refuses. She tells Yue Jian that these are the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere, and they are both responsible for one. She wants her to become a Hunter like Zhao Yan and take up their duties together. She asks Yue Jian to work hard in the future. Outside, Fan Le Lao starts to chant. His voice crawls in and reaches Zhao Yan, whose eyes turn red. Her head starts to ache. Yue Jian is worried about her, but Zhao Yan puts it on being to tired. They share a bed leaning to each other with the intent to sleep. But after a while Zhao Yan takes the boxes containing the Keys, and leaves the bed. She sidesteps Lin Xuan Chi and goes out. Yue Jian is suddenly awoken since Zhao Yan is not supporting her body anymore. When she can't find her sister she starts looking for her. She accidentally awakens Lin Xuan Chi, too. Zhao Yan opens the door and arrives to Fan Le Lao who is already waiting for her. Yue Jian notices this and calls after her, making Zhao Yan startled but this is not enough to stop her. She is about to hand over the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere to Fan Le Lao when suddenly it disappears from her hand. Ge Chen appears behind her greatly surprising everyone present. Fan Le Lao notes that he can teleport and even take objects mid-teleport. Ge Chen states that the spy's enchantment almost made him be late, but fortunately he arrived in time and he will keep the Keys he managed to get from them. Lin Xuan Chi suddenly acknowledges that he is the true spy. He grabs Yue Jian, and threathens him with her life. Fun facts * In VtM, the Lasombra Vampires use a Discipline called Dominate that overwhelms another person's mind with the vampire's will, forcing victims to think or act according to the vampire's decree. The Qi Yue Lu Hua looks like the combination of skill from that Discpline: ** Command Obedience: with it eye contact is no longer required for Dominate, relying on skin contact or your voice is enough, and ** Puppet Master: that overrides a target's mind completely and make them think and act as you want. This power may only be attempted once per year on a given victim (the most advanced skill). Category:Chapter